survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby
"'' ''Babalikan naman daw nila ung school eh." ''--Gabby reassuring Arvin that they will go back for Maria.1.26 Si Gabby ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya kasama sina Arvin, Roy at Maam Jen sa parking lot ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan Personality Masayahin at Joker si Gabby, magaling rin siyang kumanta at halos siya ang pinanglalaban sa mga singing contest ng kanyang paaralan. Sobra siyang magtreasure sa kaibigan. Pre - Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Gabby sa isang sikat na Unibersidad sa bulacan. Kabarkada niya sina Nick, Raylan at Justin, Emman, Mike at Arvin. Sila ay isa sa mga sikat ng grupo sa kanilang eskwelahan. Kadalasan basketball, dota at jamming ang bonding ng grupo. Post - Apocalypse Ineenjoy ni Gabby ang intrams kasama ang kanyang mga kabarkada ng nagsimula ang outbreak. Wala ng iba pang impormasyon hanggang sa nagsama sama na sina Arvin, Roy at Maam Jen sa parking lot ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan Volume I "Chapter 4 : Wagas na Pagmamahal" Nakinig lamang si Gabby sa usapan nina Maria at Arvin sa telepono. Habang nagrereunion ang grupo nila James, nabanggit nila ang tungkol kina Arvin at ang planong tumakas gamit ang bus. "Chapter 5: Bagong Simula" Napansin ni James na nawawala sina Arvin. Nagturing si Anton na baka namatay narin sila pero biglang may nakita si James na papel mula sa kamay ni Maam Jen. Sulat ito galing kay Arvin. Sinabi ni Arvin sa sulat na narescue sila ng mga military at sinabi rin dito ang dahilan ng pagkamatay ng kanilang guro. Bago matapos ang sulat, sinabi ni Arvin na sabihin kay Maria na mahal na mahal niya rin ito. "Chapter 6 : Reunion" Nang nabanggit ni James kay Kyla ang patungkol sa helicopter na sinakyan nina Arvin, sinabi niya na parang nakita niya ito. Nabanggit din sila noong naguusap sina Aria at Eli tungkol sa mga experiences nila. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Tinanong na ng lahat kung ano ang nangyari kay Roy kung bakit siya nagkasugat nang marami. Naikwento niya ang tungkol sa school bus noon at sa pagkakakonekta niya kina James noon sa eskwelahan. Kinwento din niya kung paano sila narescue nang mga military, pinasakay sila sa isang helicopter at minadali sila nito dahil dumami ang zombies at nakagat din si Jen kaya hindi na nila natawagan sila James kaya sinulatan nalang ni Arvin ng sulat si Maria at pinaiwan nila ito sa bus. Habang nasa biyahe sila Roy sa helicopter, hindi pa sila nakakalayo nang napansin nilang nagpagewang gewang ang helicopter at nadiskubre nilang zombie na ang pilot nito kaya nagcrash ang helicopter. Nagising nalang siya na kasama na niya sina Ronn, Ail, May at Jinnah at Rose sa bahay nila Jinnah. Tinanong ni Denie kung nasaan na sina Arvin at Gabby. Sinabi ni Roy na wala na daw si Arvin nang nakita nila ang crash site pero si Gabby nakita nilang namatay na. Naawa ang lahat kay Gabby. Matapos nito, natulog na ang lahat sa pagod. "Chapter 26: Roy" Naglakad lamang sina Rose at Ronn papunta sa pagsabog na narinig nila, nagbabakasakaling may mga survivors na napahamak, nang lumapit sila, una nilang nakita ay mga sundalo, naisip ni Rose na baka ito ay sina Andrew pero naputol ito nang nakita ni Ronn sina Roy at Gabby, ngunit si Gabby ay patay na. Agad agad nilang kinuha si Roy at dinala pabalik sa lugar nila Jinnah. Habang walang malay si Roy, nakapagusap sila Jinnah at Ronn at sinabing nakita ni Ronn si Gabby sa crash site at ito ay patay na, naagulat si Jinnah. Matapos nito, pumunta si Jinnah kina Ail at May upang ibalita ang tungkol kay Gabby habang si Ronn ay pumunta sa labas kung nasaan si Rose. Sa flashback ni Roy, nakasakay na sila ng helicopter at inalala ni Arvin si Maria at nakonsensya na iniwan nila ito sa unibersidad, sinabi ni Gabby na babalikan naman daw ito ng mga sundalo at sana ay nakuha rin ni Maria ang sulat ni Arvin. Hindi pa sila nakakalayo ng bulacan nang napagalamang infected and pilot nila na nagsanhi ng pag crash nito. Nagising si Roy na inikagulat nina May at Ail, tinawag nila ang iba nilang kasama, Habang naguusap ang mga magkaklase, lumabas muna si Rose dahil may nasasagap siyang signal mula sa radyo na nakuha niya. Tinanong agad ni Roy kung nasaan sina Gabby at Arvin at sinabi ni Ronn na si Gabby lang ang nakita niya sa crash site, sinubukang bumalik ni Roy pero pinigilan na ito ng grupo. Naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Killed Victims *Possibly few amounts of zombies Death Killed By: * Military (''Caused, Alive) Napagalamang infected pala ang pilot ng helicopter na nagrescue sa kanila na naging sanhi ng pagkacrash nito at sa pagkamatay ni Gabby.''